


nicknames

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and isnt that what we all want, they just love eachother very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: peter often calls tony a nickname instead of his actual name. so, peter decides to address tony by 'tony' to see his boyfriend's reaction.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!!! this was a prompt from tumblr dot com. my tumblr is starker-oasis if you want to follow me or talk to sum

Normally, when Peter goes to address Tony he says: _Babe, Smartie, Hot stuff, Handyman._ He could go on.

Basically, anything besides Tony's actual name goes. It's something he never really noticed until recently.

That when he goes to get his boyfriend's attention the word at the tip of his tongue is always some sappy petname.

He wonders if Tony's noticed this at all. And how Tony will react when he doesn't use a petname. Or if the older man will react at all.

Peter walks into the living room. Tony's sitting on the couch, laptop in lap, coffee in hand.

And Peter goes for it, "Tony."

The reaction is immediate. Tony's head snaps up, brows furrowed. They look at each other for a long moment.

"Are you... _okay_?" Tony asks slowly.

Peter smiles, "Yeah. Why?"

"Something seems... off," Tony says. His chocolate eyes shine with confusion. It's adorable.

Peter says, "Don't worry about it, Tony, nothing's wrong."

"See? That makes me think you're gonna like... poison my coffee or something."

"What?" Peter asks with faux innocence, but he's sure his uncontrollable smile gives him away.

Tony says, "The name. That name thingy. You seem mad."

"I'm not mad," Peter says, "just figured it's more mature."

Tony shakes his head, "No, no. Never do _that_ again. Very bad. Very, very bad. Do not like."

Peter giggles and sits next to Tony, cuddling up into his side.

"If you insist, honeybun, sweetheart, love of my life," Peter giggles.

Tony smiles, "Much better."


End file.
